Godzilla (2014 video game)/Kaiju Guide
This page contains a list of all Kaiju Guide entries from the 2014 game, Godzilla. Entries Godzilla (Showa Series) Godzilla, King of Kaiju (Showa Series) ■ Specifications ● Showa Series (Original second generation) Height: 50 meters Weight: 20,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla" through "Terror of MechaGodzilla" Godzilla (Heisei Series) Godzilla, King of Kaiju (Heisei Series) ■ Specifications ● Heisei Series Height: 80-100 meters Weight: 50,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "The Return of Godzilla" through "Godzilla vs. Destoroyah" Godzilla (Millennium Series) Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Millennium Series) In the "Godzilla: Final Wars" version, he appeared after Earth's environment was destroyed, having been sealed up in the South Pole by the submarine battleship Gotengo 50 years earlier.}} ■ Specifications ● "Godzilla 2000: Millennium" Height: 55 meters Total Length: 122.5 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla 2000: Millennium" ● "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus" Height: 55 meters Total Length: 122.5 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus" ● "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" Height: 60 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" ● "Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla" Height: 55 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla" "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S." ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Height: 100 meters Weight: 55,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Anguirus Anguirus, the Ferocious Dragon ■ Specifications Height: 60 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Bite Appearances: "Godzilla Raids Again" "Destroy All Monsters" "Godzilla vs. Gigan" "Godzilla vs. Megalon" Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla" All Monsters Attack" ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Total Length: 160 meters Body Height: 40 meters Weight: 60,000 tons Abilities: Anguirus Ball Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Ebirah Ebirah, the ● "Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster" Length: 50 meters Weight: 23,000 tons Length of Scissor Arms: Right: 15 meters Left: 13 meters Abilities: Right-arm scissors Left-arm pincers Appearances: " " ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Length: 100 meters Body Height: 30 meters Weight: 50,000 tons Length of scissor arms: Right: 20 meters Left: 15 meters Abilities: Crisis Scissors Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Orga Orga, the Space Monster ) marked the first film of a new series in a new century.}} ■ Specifications Height: 60 meters Total length: 75 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: Pulsating plasma bullets Energy absorption Super-psychokinesis Appearances: "Godzilla 2000: Millennium" Gigan Gigan, the Cyborg Monster ■ Specifications ● Original Height: 65 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Hammer hands Rotating cutters Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Gigan" "Godzilla vs. Megalon" ● Second Generation Height: 120 meters Weight: 60,000 tons Abilities: Bloody Triggers Bladed Cutters Bloody Chainsaw Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Keizer Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah, the All-Powerful Monster from Outer Space ■ Specifications Height: 140 meters Length: 150 meters Weight: 100,000 tons Abilities: Antigravity ray Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Gabara Gabara, the Brutal Beast ■ Specifications Height: 53 meters Weight: 23,000 tons Abilities: Electrical shock from both arms Appearances: "All Monsters Attack" Kamacuras Kamacuras, the Praying Mantis Monster ■ Specifications ● Original Length: 50 meters Weight: 2800 tons Abilities: Pincers and spear-shaped forelegs Appearances: "Son of Godzilla" "All Monsters Attack" ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Length: 90 meters Body Height: 40 meters Sickle Length: 20 meters Weight: 20,000 tons Abilities: Piton crush Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" King Ghidorah King Ghidorah, the Super Monster from Outer Space ■ Specifications ● Original Height: 100 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Gravity beam Shockwaves from its wings Appearances: "Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster" "Invasion of Astro-Monster" "Destroy All Monsters" "Godzilla vs. Gigan" ● Second Generation Height: 140 meters Wingspan: 150 meters Weight: 70,000 tons Abilities: Gravity beam Shockwaves from its wings Appearances: "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah" ● Third Generation Height: 50 meters Wingspan: 93 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Gravity beam Electric bolts it shoots into adversaries as it bites them Appearances: "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" Mecha-King Ghidorah Mecha-King Ghidorah, the Cyborg Monster ■ Specifications Height: 140 meters Wingspan: 150 meters Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities: Plasma gravity beam Godzilla capture cables Appearances: "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah" King Caesar King Caesar, the Legendary Monster ■ Specifications ● Original Height: 50 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Prism eyes Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla" ● Second Generation Height: 100 meters Weight: 50,000 tons Abilities: Tackle Flying scissor kick Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Kumonga Kumonga, the Giant Spider animation. The original model wound up 5 meters tall and required close to 20 people to operate it.}} ■ Specifications ● Original Height: 45 meters Weight: 8,000 tons Abilities: Viscous thread Venomous stinger Appearances: "Son of Godzilla" "Destroy All Monsters" ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Length: 60 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Body Height: 35 meters Leg Height: 40 meters Abilities: Viscous thread Venomous stinger Death Net Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Gorosaurus Gorosaurus, the Primeval Monster ■ Specifications Height: 35 meters Tail Length: 15 meters Weight: 8000 tons Abilities: Bite Flying jump kick Appearances: "Destroy All Monsters" "King Kong Escapes" Type-3 Kiryu Kiryu Multi-Purpose Fighting System-3 (MFS-3) ■ Specifications Height: 60 meters Weight: 36,000 tons Abilities: Zero rail gun Twin Maser cannons Maser blades Absolute Zero Appearances: "Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla" Type-3 Kiryu Custom Modified Kiryu Multi-Purpose Fighting System-3 (MFS-3) ■ Specifications Height: 60 meters Weight: 36,000 tons Abilities: Triple-round hyper Masers Twin Maser cannons Type 0 rail guns Spiral claws Appearances: "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S." Jet Jaguar Jet-Jaguar, the Electronic Robot ■ Specifications Height: 1.8 meters (After growth: 50 meters) Weight: 150 kilograms (In combat: 25,000 tons) Abilities: Mixed martial arts skills due to being unarmed Mach 3.5 flight Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megalon" SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla, the Combat Creature ■ Specifications Height: - Weight: - Abilities: Space claws Homing Ghost Photon Reactive Shield Tail smash Gravi-Tornado Corona Beam Appearances: "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla" Titanosaurus Titanosaurus, the Dinosaur Monster ■ Specifications Height: 60 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Wind gust from its tail Appearances: "Terror of MechaGodzilla" Destoroyah Destoroyah, Destroyer of All Living Things ■ Specifications Height: (full body) Wingspan: 210 meters (full body) Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities: Variable slicer Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Destoroyah" Battra Battra, Demon Monster of Destruction ■ Specifications Wingspan: 180 meters Total Larval Length: 90 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Larval Weight: 20,000 tons Abilities: Prism beams Appearances: " " Baragon Baragon, the Subterranean Terror ■ Specifications ● "Destroy All Monsters" Height: 25 meters Weight: 250 tons Abilities: Magma heat ray Appearances: "Destroy All Monsters" ● "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" Height: 30 meters Width: 24.5 meters Weight: 10,000 tons Abilities: Bite Charge Appearances: "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" Varan Varan, the ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Weight: 15,000 tons Abilities: Flight at Mach 1.5 Appearances: "Destroy All Monsters" Biollante Biollante, the Bio-Beast , Biollante's costume required not only stuntment to operate it from the inside, but also a crew of 20 who manipulated 32 piano wires to mobilize the beast.}} ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 200,000 tons Abilities: Powerful corrosive radioactive sap Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Biollante" Hedorah Hedorah, the Smog Monster ■ Specifications ● " " Height: 0.1 millimeters to 60 meters Weight: 48,000 tons Abilities: Hedrium rays H Appearances: " " ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Height: 120 meters Weight: 70,000 tons Abilities: Red light diffusing heat rays Sulfate mist Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Manda Manda, the Guardian Dragon ■ Specifications ● First and Second Generation Height: 150 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Constriction with its protracted body Appearances: "Atragon" "Destroy All Monsters" ● Third Generation Height: 300 meters Weight: 60,000 tons Abilities: Binding Breaker Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Minilla Minilla, Son of Godzilla ■ Specifications ● Original Height: 18 meters Weight: 3,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath rings Appearances: "Son of Godzilla" "Destroy All Monsters" "All Monsters Attack" ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Height: 1.6-20 meters Weight: 200 kilograms (5,000 tons) Abilities: Atomic breath rings Atomic breath (after maturation) Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Megaguirus Megaguirus, the Super Flying Dragon ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Wingspan: 80 meters Weight: 12,000 tons Abilities: Ultra-high frequency sonic waves Energy absorption Shockwaves Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus" MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla, the Robot Monster number of thermal lasers, it was able to overwhelm and corner Godzilla, but Godzilla managed to paralyze it after electro-magnetizing his body, plucking off its head and leaving it to to the depths off Okinawa's coast.}} ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: Space beam Fire breath Finger missiles Crossed attack beam Neo Barrier force field Foam shot Homing missiles Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla" MechaGodzilla 2 MechaGodzilla 2, the Robot Monster ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: In addition to the previous MechaGodzilla's abilities, rotating missile arms and head-controller laser devices were added Appearances: "Terror of MechaGodzilla" MechaGodzilla (UX-02-93) MechaGodzilla, the Anti-Godzilla Weapon (UX-02-93) ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 150,000 tons Abilities: Laser cannon Mega-Buster Paralysis missiles Plasma grenades Shock anchors Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" Super MechaGodzilla Super MechaGodzilla, the Anti-Godzilla Super Weapon ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 150,482 tons Abilities: G-Crusher High-power maser beam cannons Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" Megalon Megalon, the Insect Monster ■ Specifications Height: 55 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: Drill arms Geothermal napalm bombs Anti-beast lasers Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megalon" M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the Anti-Godzilla Weapon ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 160,000 tons Abilities: Plasma laser cannon Plasma Maser cannon Auto-laser cannon Spiral grenade missiles (additional equipment for SpaceGodzilla) Rotating cephalic horn (drill) Appearances: "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla" Mothra Mothra, the Giant Moth Monster ■ Specifications ● Showa Series Length: 135 meters Weight: 15,000 tons Wingspan: 250 meters Larval Length: 180 meters Abilities: Shockwave Poisonous scale poweder Appearances: "Mothra vs. Godzilla" "Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster" Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster" "Destroy All Monsters" ● Heisei Series Wingspan: 175 meters Weight: 20,000 tons Larval Length: 120 meters Larval Weight: 15,000 tons Abilities: Ultrasonic beam Poisonous scale powder Appearances: "Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth" "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla" ● "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" Wingspan: 75 meters Larval Length: 30 meters Larval Weight: 10,000 tons Abilities: Venomous stinger Appearances: "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" ● "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S." Length: 36 meters Wingspan: 108 meters Weight: 12,000 tons Larval Length: 43 meters Larval Weight: 9,000 tons Abilities: Poisonous scale powder Appearances: "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S." ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Length: 72 meters Wingspan: 216 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Abilities: Bomber Lariat Poisonous scale powder Fire attack Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Monster X Monster X, the Meteorite Monster from Outer Space ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 60,000 tons Abilities: Gravity beam Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Rodan Rodan, the Giant Monster of the Skies ■ Specifications ● Second Generation Height: 50 meters Wingspan: 120 meters Weight: 15,000 tons Abilities: Shockwaves Wind gust Appearances: "Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster" "Invasion of Astro-Monster" "Destroy All Monsters" ● "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II" Height: 70 meters Wingspan: 150 meters Weight: 16,000 tons Abilities: Spits uranium heat rays (as Fire Rodan) Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" ● "Godzilla: Final Wars" Height: 100 meters Wingspan: 200 meters Weight: 30,000 tons Abilities: Crushing supersonic wave Appearances: "Godzilla: Final Wars" Godzilla (2014) Godzilla (2014) ■ Specifications Height: 108 meters Tail Length: 167.74 meters Weight: 90,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla" Moguera Moguera, the Space Robot ■ Specifications ● Height: 50 meters Weight: 50,000 tons Abilities: Death ray Appearances: "The Mysterians" Kamoebas Kamoebas, the Giant Turtle Monster ■ Specifications Height: 20 meters Weight: 28,000 tons Abilities: Headbutt Appearances: "Space Amoeba" "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S" Meganulon Meganulon, the Hideous Insect ■ Specifications ● "Rodan" Height: 8 meters Weight: 1 ton Abilities: Powerful Leg Pincers Appearances: "Rodan" ● "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus" Height: 2 meters Weight: 500 kilograms Abilities: Powerful Leg Pincers Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus" Baby Godzilla BabyGodzilla, Godzillasaurus Larva ■ Specifications Height: 164 centimeters Weight: 420 kilograms Total Length: 353 centimeters Abilities: Telepathy Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" Godzillasaurus Godzillasaurus, the King Dinosaur ■ Specifications Height: 12 meters Weight: 60 tons Abilities: Bite|Powerful tail-strike Appearances: "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah" Godzilla Junior Godzilla Junior., the Mutated Dinosaur ■ Specifications Height: 40 meters Weight: 15,000 tons Abilities: Atomic breath Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Destoroyah" Little Godzilla LittleGodzilla, Godzilla's Child ■ Specifications Height: 30 meters Weight: 8,000 tons Abilities: Atomic bubble breath Appearances: "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla" All KAIJU GUIDE Entries - GODZILLA The Game Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Content